Gregory
Gregory is the owner of Gregory House, accompanied by his annoying young grandson, James. Gregory appears a bit crazy as he keeps his guests trapped inside his hotel only to eventually drive them insane, and then captures some more innocent souls. GregoryHorror.com Description This wicked old rat is the caretaker of Gregory House. He loves toying with troubled hearts and is always mumbling something. Gregory is your narrator and guide into this macabre world of the Gregory Horror Show. Appearance in Gregory Horror Show In the original anime, Gregory is a slightly creepy old rat who invites the guest to stay in the hotel, which seems to be his obsession. He knows exactly how to unravel one's mind and will gladly exploit any emotional or mental weakness the guest may show. It is unclear exactly what Gregory truly is, it is implied at the end of the first series that he is the manifestation of the hidden dreams and desires of those who have grown tired of reality (though this may only apply to the male guest's own personal problems). Another probability is that Gregory is a spirit of dreams and desires, rather then a single person's manifestation. He is also the only character to fully appear in every episode of the series and there are only two episodes of the series where he has no dialogue. While Gregory seems to have no set aims, he does work in collecting lost souls for his Mother, simply because, although he'd never admit it to anyone else, Gregory Mama is the only one Gregory fears. In the third season, Last Train, Gregory seems to be attempting to escape his own reality, only in the act of trying to run from his fate and his inner demons. Gregory is seen later in the season to have returned back to Gregory House. Appearance in Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector In the game, Gregory retains his enigmatic air, not even introducing himself to the player until after he or she has checked into the hotel. As hotel manager, he stalks the hallways, sometimes mumbling things about the player under his breath, such as him saying that the player would be in no danger if they simply accepted the purgatory of Gregory House. Appearance in'' Gregory Horror Show: Another World Gregory appears all throughout the manga, but the last chapter is dedicated specifically to him. ''Soul Collector Memos Main Article: Guide:Memos Quotes *"You must be dead tired. What? You want to know if I can see that in your face? No. No, my friend. What I see in your face is not a desire for sleep. It's a desire for death. The two are twins you know... Just kidding. laughs" *"What?! You don't know why you're in this duel? Are you willing to die because you can't find a reason to fight? Or will you draw your gun to survive? The decision is yours. My friend, its time to decide." *"War has no reason, except this: The survivor is always fighting for whats right!" *"That was an embrace to remember. It seems the poor girl has a problem with intimacy. She doesn't realize that she herself is the doll for which she's searching. Are you your own master? Or are your strings being pulled by a long forgotten connection with another?" *"How could you? You abandoned the woman you love... My friend you truly are a terrible person. tsk tsk But now now. Don't you worry about it. When it comes down to it. Everyone loves themselves above all... The truth hurts doesn't it? laughs" *"My dear friend, I think you must be some kind of demon." *"Mama! Please forgive meee." *"Welcome to Gregory House... Ohh... Haven't I seen you somewhere before? laughs" *"Me? Shed a tear? laughs Why that would never happen! You're a crappy fortune teller. laughs" *"Ooohh... ohh noo. It's too late!! This game is truly hell! All I can say is be prepared!" *"Oh my! This is encouraging! I got an eight! One, two, three... to guest Hehe, I'm moving up in the world. Four, five, six, seven, eight! explodes" *"All around us are the fragments of lost souls! a soul Oh look! It's so beautiful! They're all trapped here for eternity!" *"Never assume that things will continue as they are... laughs There's nothing like the smell of souls in purgatory. laughs" *"So, your true identity is me. Now I wonder what that could mean. My friend. You and I are like light and shadow. I only exist because of you... laughs" *himself talking about his Mother "That old cow isn't worth sucking up too..." *"Come to Gregory!" *"I am the part of your soul that longs for more! I am the desires that you bury deep inside, long ago! Eeheehee!" *"I'll keep your room ready for you!!" *"Welcome back, my friend. Your room is ready for you, just like I promised. laughs. You must be quite exhausted from your little trip to reality. Go ahead and get some rest. Because this is your world now... laughs" *"My dear, you aren't lost are you? keys There are worst things to lose than your way... But you're safe now. chuckles Just joking. candle Please, let me show you to your room." *"It's terribly sad, but I'm afraid even beautiful roses must be thrown in the trash once they grow old... I hope you enjoy your stay....the door ...Forever." *"I brought you a new flower, my dear! It's another rose, because I think they suit you best. pricked OW! That rose doesn't want to be touched! Well, some roses are like that. They just wont let anyone get close to them. Ah! What a silly idea! There's no way that an old rat like me can understand how a rose feels! But one things for sure. Anyone who wants to touch that bloom. Is going to get hurt... Of course I'm talking about the rose, my dear!" *"They say that as a rose dies, it shows us a dream. Perhaps the dream you saw was actually your own, my dear. I'll destroy it. That way it can live forever in your memory." *"You can smoke as much as you want. This hotel is like a dream for smokers! laughs" *"I've noticed an increase in female smokers lately. Does this mean that woman are more impulsive?" *"However my dear, I must warn you against smoking too much. It's very bad for your health! And I would hate for anything to happen to you." *"All right all right! I've gotten rid of the puff puff you hate so much!" *"What good is the past anyway my dear? So... are your ready for another cocktail? What? What name have I dreamt up for this one? laughs I like to call this particular mix... jealousy." *"What are you dreaming about now little Sleepy Sheep? Hm? ... How could I know...? But whatever it is. It seems awfully sad..." *"Wait a minute. You think I'm her man?" *"You can't just leave! You tried to kill me! Get back here you damn cactus!!" *[ In mind about his mother ] "Should I help her? Or... just leave her where she is? WAIT. I could finish her off! Eeheehee." *"Mama! Please calm down! I have a plan that's guaranteed to work! I promise!" *"Don't look back James! Just keep running!" *"Why don't you forget about escaping and get some rest? We have some entertainment planned for you this evening... chuckles" *"Ooooh. She's daanncciinng..." *"WHA-? How could my mother say such a thing? I'll never forgive her!" *"Slow down James! I'm telling you to slow down!" *"James! Stop right there! Give my body back to me this instant!" *"My dear! Mama! Is there some kind of problem?" *Laughs "What a bunch of baloney, don't they know by now, that the only lord of this world is me? Gregory?" *"With no body to return to. You'll be trapped forever, my dear." laughs *"Mama, do you think that the difference between this world and the outside one is getting smaller?" *"You were watching this my dear? A-Are you angry? W-Why would anyone be angry? Oh I hope you'll forgive me! W-Wait! Please!" *"She's just angry because she doubts herself mama, doubt is what this world feeds on after all. So everything is going perfectly!" laughs *"Ooh! It's all burning away! All the passion and spite! The chaos I built between reality and fantasy are engulfed in bright orange flames! What are we gonna do now?" *"My dear! You made the right choice. I hate to think what would have happened to you if you'd jump into those flames! Oh it's scary! I get shivers just thinking about it!" chuckles *"Don't worry James, now she'll be with us for all of eternity." *"There's no where for you to run. What burned up in flames was your own reality. What turned to ashes was your heart. C'mon, why don't you just face it, my dear? You're finally one of us now! So please. Lets hurry up and get ready!" *"It's time to greet our next guest!" *"I'm the crustiest ever!" Trivia *Gregory is the first character to be encountered in both the game and anime series. *Gregory is apparently immortal: Having been hit in the back of the head with an axe in each of the two mainstream series and being completely fine the next night. The only way to destroy Gregory may be to destroy one's thoughts and feelings tied to his world. *In the third season, his favorite kind of music seems to be hip-hop. *Gregory's role in the game is noticeably smaller than it is in the anime. In the game he plays the role of the slightly creepy resident who has tendencies to appear randomly in front of the player. *It is shown in both game and anime that Gregory has a lot of hostility torwards Neko Zombie as he is seen interacting with him often harshly. Popular opinion suggests that he was the one responsible for sewing him up as this is what Neko Zombie says in the game. *Players can use a Dirty Book as a diversion to keep Gregory from doing certain tasks (mostly stalling conflict with Angel/Devil Dog). Once the player is holding the magazine and intercepts with Gregory in the hallway, he will immediately confiscate it and re-hide in the Storeroom. *In the game, from the third night onwards, every other day at 12PM Gregory will sneak into Hell's Chef's room and steal the packed lunch Catherine has prepared for Chef. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Deceased